Her Name is Nunnally
by pft980811
Summary: C.C. pushes Nunnally down a rabbit hole because she couldn't wake up and remember. What can't Nunnally remember? Read and find out! ;P WARNINGS: this story has not been edited so sorry if it's crappy. also no pairings as of yet. i am not sure if there will be some later. this is for my own amusement so sorry if it isnt as good as my other, but i really don't care SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

**WARNING: If you haven't watched the whole series don't read unless you want spoilers. Also, this story hasn't been edited by BlueWings900 so I want to warn you of suckiness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

_**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole**_

_As I wheeled through the royal garden, I realized how foolish this was._ Why exactly am I chasing a white rabbit through the gardens in the middle of the night, again? Especially after that attempt on my life? _I remembered the answer to that when I caught sight of the elusive rabbit._ Oh yeah. It was because it TALKED! _As the wind began to pick up and whip my sand brown hair everywhere, I tried willing my wheel chair to go faster. When I finally reached the very center of the maze-like garden, I saw the rabbit sitting on its hind legs; almost as if it were waiting for me to get there. When it noticed my presence, it began to slowly hop to a nearby Sakura tree. Right before it reached the tree it stopped to look at me again. Then it talked. Again. _

"_Are you coming?" Its voice had a rather mono tone sound to it. It actually reminded me of someone I knew yet I couldn't remember. I nodded and moved closer to where it stood—or…sat._

_Right when I reached it, the white rabbit suddenly jumped into the air and as it came down, I saw the huge black hole that was right underneath it. _

_I tried to warn it—"Watch out!"—but it was too late. The rabbit fell down into the pitch black hole. I tried to peer down but it was too dark to see. When I turned back to go back inside, I came face to face with C.C._

_The wind gently blew her green hair back and forth as she stared at me with her yellow eyes. I stared right back at her. She was the first to break the silence. "And where do you think you're going?"_

_I thought the answer was rather obvious. "I am going back to bed." I tried to move past her, but then the witch grabbed the handles of my wheel chair and started to drag me back to the tree with the rabbit hole right next to it._

"_I don't think so. Not until you realize something." I was starting to panic._

"_Let go! As the empress of Britannia, I command you to release me!" I started struggling in my seat as we neared the hole._

"_I don't listen to brats. Especially if they have been handed everything for most of their sad, pathetic lives." We were right next to the hole. She began to tip the back of my wheel chair over the edge so that I was now precariously balancing between the ground and open space. I decided to play along; hoping that if I did, this crazy witch would let me go._

"_Alright. What do I have to realize?" C.C. seemed to like my reply because she eased my wheel chair back to the ground again._

"_You must realize that you are merely living a dream. One that you must wake up from. Open your eyes, Nunnally! You are not the only one suffering after Lelouch die-" I had had enough._

"_DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! I don't care if you think me a brat, but don't you even think of mentioning him to me!"_

_C.C. narrowed her eyes. She said, "Wake up Nunnally." And then she pushed me back. Back into the yawning hole in the earth. Right before I was swallowed in the darkness, I heard C.C. say something. Something along the lines of "Wake up and remember."_

_Well, I woke up with a scream and remembered the dream. That counts for something right?_

**LINE BREAK**

"Your Majesty! What's wrong!?" I struggled under all the suffocating blankets. Suddenly they were pulled off and I was blinded by light. I looked around the room and was surprised to see that it was my room. I looked towards my "savior" and was surprise to see a bird.

"Do…do…?"

The bird froze for a good five seconds before she said "Yes, it is I, the Dodo."

The name Dodo didn't seem right to me. Like her name was something else but I just couldn't remember. As I looked closely, I noticed that it was actually a woman in a dodo costume. As I scrutinized her the dodo bird asked "Are you alright your majesty?" I stared at her; not sure how to answer.

"I-I think I am…I'm not sure. Everything just seems so…so fuzzy…"

"Okay, how about I just ask a few simple questions as I dress you?" I nodded as I scooted to the edge of the bed. As the Dodo began to unbutton my nightgown, she started her questioning.

"What's today's date?" my reply was simple and straight to the point.

"I don't know." The Dodo frowned but didn't comment. As she slipped off my nightgown she asked her next question.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." I myself started to frown at my lack of knowledge. The Dodo then brought out a dress from a huge walk in closet just across from my bed.

"Alright, how about we do some easier questions? Who's your knight?" She slipped the dress over my head and, after she put on my socks and shoes, the Dodo gently pulled me to my feet.

That was not a simple question and my answer was "I don't know." The dodo bird began to buckle on some leather straps on my dress and legs.

As she pulled me to a mirror in the corner of my room she said "Last question. What…is your name?"

When I looked in the mirror, I noticed that the blue, white, yellow, and red colors of the dress complimented each other, my sand brown hair, and my violet blue eyes. The leather belts also went well with my entire look. As the Dodo added a yellow bow to my hair, I tried to figure out the answer to that question. _My name…what is my name?_

"My name…my name is…my name is…"

The Dodo's eyes began to narrow. At the sight of this, I gave my answer with a slight hint of hesitation.

"My name is…my name is Alice."

I must have imagined the sad look on the Dodo's face.

**Comments:**

**I was actually planning on starting this story after chapter 5 of **_**Code Geass: A Different Peace**_** but I got stuck on trying to start off the next chapter and this idea started running around in my head and started banging around and what not so I thought **_**what the heck? Why not? **_**And wallah! A new story was born. I don't think there will be pairings for this one. It'll mostly be about Nunnally. Truth be told I got the inspiration to write this from a video that I saw on YouTube. Actually most of my story ideas came from videos on YouTube. The video was called **_**Code Geass Amv – Her name is Alice**_** by Anicrazedman**_**,**_** so if you want to watch it you can. I think that's all. OH! And for those who read Boy in the Scroll, BlueWings told me that she'll try to update soon. I also threatened to rip out her spine and beat her with it if she continues to make her fans wait. I also virtually slapped her. I am pretty sure I motivated her enough. Since she'll most likely see this here is a shout out to her: GET YOUR BUT IN GEAR BLUE! SOME OF US FANS AREN'T AS PATIENT AS ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2: White Rabbit Spotted

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: White Rabbit Spotted**

"Your Highness! Your Highness, please come out we need to continue your studies on proper table etiquette!" I sat in the grass as quietly as I could as The Dodo passed by my hiding place. I was so not going to spend my time learning how many sugar cubes is appropriate for giving a guest (30 sugar cubes). When The Dodo's voice faded into the distance, I stood up and let out a sigh of relief. When I turn around I came face to face with a white rabbit. No, it was The White Rabbit. She stayed staring at me with its red eyes. It said only one word.

"Come." I followed it as it walked down a stone path way. I hurried to catch up after The White Rabbit.

"White Rabbit, where are we going?" I nearly crashed into The White Rabbit when she suddenly stopped in front of the giant hedge that surrounded the gardens. She turned towards me so fast that I nearly fell on my butt. She stared at me coldly before she told me something that was quite strange.

"My name is not 'The White Rabbit.'" I stared at her before I burst out laughing.

"Of course your name is 'The White Rabbit' silly goose! What else could it be?" Suddenly The White Rabbit appeared behind me, and she whispered into my ear.

"You'll have to wake up and remember." Then she pushed me into the hedge and I fell through it.

…

When I finally came to I notice that I was in a forest. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by trees. The only thing that kept me from freaking out was the fact that there was a pathway. I quickly stood up and brushed myself down. As a queen I needed to be presentable. After following the path for a good twenty minutes, I found a clearing. In the clearing, there was a two story house. I quickly ran up to the door and started to pound on it.

"Hello!? Is anybody in there!? I'm lost and I need to find the way back to the castle!" suddenly the door flew open and I was greeted by a woman in a purple dress and had blonde hair. I then remembered that this woman was The Duchess. She gasped at the sight of me.

"Nunnally! You finally visited!" The Duchess then proceeded to hug the living daylights out of me.

"Ah! Unhand me Duchess! I demand that you release me this instant!" Like The Dodo, The Duchess froze completely for five seconds before she released me and bowed.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness. I forgot my place. Please, stay and have dinner with me as compensation." I held my head high and nodded.

"That is what I expected from you, Duchess." I walked in, not waiting for an invitation. The moment we both sat down, the Cook came in with a cart full of food.

"Here we have some pizza with peperoni as the topping along with some chicken noodle soup." I stared at the plate before I exploded.

"This is what you would serve your ruler!? This is commoners' food! I will not eat it!"

The Duchess looked terrified. She quickly got up and bowed deeply. "I am so sorry, Your Majesty, but we did not expect you to come so we couldn't prepare the right food. Please forgive me. I'll do anything!"

I stared at her, feeling red hot rage boil in me. I stayed staring at her until an idea came to me. "Fine. I'll forgive you." I watched as The Duchess gave a sigh of relief before I continued. "But in exchange you have to give me some information."

I saw The Duchess tense up all over again. She knew that I knew that she held a LOT of information about Wonderland and the people in it. She answered me quietly. "What kind of information?"

I smirked. "Oh nothing very important. Just some information on a certain individual. I want to know where I can find The White Rabbit." I looked back towards The Duchess when I heard her and the Cook gasp at the exact same time. "What?"

Suddenly, a hare—no—The March Hare, burst into the room while dragging a mouse—no—The Dormouse. The March Hare then proceeded to shout "WHO ASKED ABOUT THE WHITE RABBIT!?" I looked at her with calm eyes.

"That would be me." The March Hare turned to face me. She was about to start yelling at me when she realized who I was.

"Nunnally I-" I interrupted her before she could go any further.

"I am the Queen of Wonderland and you shall address me as such until I explicitly tell you otherwise, March Hare! Now wake The Dormouse!" like all the other times I said their names, The March Hare and The Dormouse stood frozen. After they unfroze, and The March Hare woke The Dormouse up, I proceeded to get right down to business.

"Alright, now will someone mind telling me why everyone started to freak out when I said 'The White Rabbit'?" For once they all stayed quiet; each expecting the other to step up and tell me. "Will somebody just spit it out!?"

Finally, The Duchess stepped up. "Your highness…" she looked scared but there was a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "The White Rabbit is one of the Lost Ones."

I echoed her. "Lost ones?"

The Duchess nodded. "Yes. They are the lost people of Wonderland." I stared at her really hard; feeling like there was a giant rock lodged in my throat and kept me from talking. After swallowing three times, I asked my question.

"Do—do you mean dead?" I saw as The Duchess's eyes widened before she started to wave her hands around.

"No! No, no, no, no! What I mean by lost is that we can't find them." The Duchess's eyes darkened with sadness again. "We don't know if they're alive or dead; though, by now, they probably are gone." I looked at all of their faces and expressions. There was a mixture of sadness, guilt, and anger amongst them. I then turned toward The Duchess; suddenly feeling determined.

"Do you know of anyone who might know where they are?" She looked surprise before she shook her head.

"Not that I know of—wait!" her eyes lit up. "There is one rumor that has been around a while. But it's just a rumor." I suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Tell me. Anything can help." The Duchess stared at me for a bit before she nodded.

"Okay. Well the rumor is that there are only three people here in Wonderland that know and can lead you to where the Lost Ones are located. The thing is that a lot of people here consider them Lost as well since they are either rarely or never been seen in a while."

"It doesn't matter. If there is the slightest chance then I'll take it." The duchess nodded and then told me.

"If I were to order the list from the hardest to find to the least it would be like this: The Cheshire Cat, The Zero Knight, and The White Knight. The Cheshire Cat is almost always seen on The Weeping Willow. I would suggest seeing her since you sent The Zero Knight on a mission. That and The White Knight hasn't been seen since the day the Lost Ones have disappeared." I nodded, stood from the table, and walked towards the door. Right before I opened it I asked one last question.

"Can you tell me the names of the people Lost?" The Duchess looked thoughtful before she took a pen from the Cook. I watched as she quickly wrote down the names and I held out my hand when she was done.

"Here you go. That should be all of them." I took the list and opened the door. I turned back toward them and bowed.

"I'm sorry I was so mean earlier. I was just…I don't know I just felt so angry and sad and I felt the need to let it out. Well either way, I'm sorry." When I looked back up they were staring at me in surprise. Then, suddenly, The Duchess yelled out "All is forgiven! Now go and start your journey!"

I nodded and ran out the door and back down the path I had come from. Right before I entered the forest, I looked back at the two story house in the middle of the clearing. The people—MY people—were all standing in front of the house. When they noticed I had stopped and was looking at them, they started yelling things like "BRING THE LOST BACK HOME!" and "BECAREFUL!"

I waved back and ran into the woods.

…

When I stopped hearing their shouts I slowed back down to a walk. I decided that now was a good enough time to look at the list that The Duchess had kindly given to me. It read:

_**The Lost Ones List:**_

_The Fawn_

_The White Rabbit_

_Humpty Dumpty_

_The Jabberwocky_

_The Sea Turtle_

_The Red Queen_

_The White Queen_

_The Queen of Hearts_

_The King of Hearts_

_The Lion_

_The Cheshire Cat_

_The White Knight_

_The Mad Hatter_

**Comments:**

**For those who have actually watched Nunnally in Wonderland you'll know what's wrong with this list.**

**I have realized that this is for my own amusement so I'm not really sorry for late updates or if it's a bit crappy. Sorry to those that actually care more about this story than I do. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
